Heroic Legacy
by bluesoulhero
Summary: My name is Skye. I'm human. This is my story on how I help save the Earth using Loric Powers.
1. Prlg: My Name is Sora

Explosions in the sky. Never did we think those explosions would herald our end. It was a time of festivity and it was all stripped away. My name is **Sora**. I am a **Garde**. This is my story.

* * *

"Sora, we're going out!" Comes my grandmother's voice. I can tell she's worried about me.

"Ok, Grandma!" I answer. I hear the door close and my grandparents along with my sister Tara have left. So I don't want to go to the festival this year... big deal.

I pull myself out of bed and stare through the large slanted windows that face the Belle River, the purest and most spectacular River on Lorien.

I absentmindedly turn to my full body mirror and study myself. My tan skin is the same shade as caramel while my eyes are icy blue. I have dark brown hair that curl on the edges. For 16, I'm not particular built and strong, but I'm toned and sturdy instead.

My bed is on a type of loft that requires me to climb a ladder to get to. Well, not anymore. I hop the railing and float gracefully to the ground. Having flight as my second legacy is pretty awesome. My desk has a numerous gadgets on it while my light blue walls are lined with posters of famous singers and performers.

I use my telekinesis to slide my bedroom door open and I descend the spiral stairs. Our den mostly follows the color scheme of black and white whether it be couches, rugs or walls. A holographic screen is floating against the wall opposite the long couch.

I wanna check out a few things but I here a knock on the front door. Of course, my Cepan is here. I open the door and meet the eyes of a guy who's only a few weeks younger than me. Edric is a special Cepan. When he was born, he was identified as advanced. Growing up, he was already learning extensively. By the time we were 8, he had already learned all there was to know and due to our closeness, he became my Cepan. Normally, people would see that as something nice. Well... Edric is a Guardian first, best friend second.

He has deep blonde hair that is spiked at the front. His skin is a bit pale and his eyes are as green as Lorien emeralds. I always see him as a sort of younger but more mature brother.

"Hey, Ed." I greet.

"Time to train." He answers. To be honest, I don't enjoy training. I'm pacifistic and I'll probably never have to fight. But, the thing that catches my attention is my chest which is tucked under his arm. Ed never really brings it out during training.

In the past he'd throw rocks at me to exercise my telekinesis, make me fly or super sprint in circles for miles, make me balance the four elements, and my personal favorite: make me use my blue electricity to charge energy crystals for hours.

The fact that my chest is here means it's gonna be different today.

Reading my face, Ed sighs. "Look, Sora. I know you don't wanna do this, but you have to. I've never seen a Garde have so many offensive capabilities..."

Great, here comes a lecture. To my surprise, it doesn't happen. He just leads me to our training spot.

When we arrive, I'm greeted by four familiar faces.

Two fellow Garde who are in my class and their Cepan.

The first classmate is a girl with auburn hair that cascades past her shoulders. She has peach skin and ocean blue eyes. She's a bit shorter than me, and has an innocent look to her. Her name, which is fitting, is Angel.

My other classmate is Sen. He has pale skin and brown eyes. His hair is chestnut brown and he's the tallest out of the three of us. He gives off a calm and strong atmosphere.

Their Cepan both look around their 50's with graying strands of hair. Despite that, they still look young thanks to Loric longevity. Angel's Guardian is Mina and Sen's Guardian is Hal.

Ed explains, "From now on, it's collaboration. We're going to test your Team work as Garde. When these sessions are over, you three will work together as a core unit."

Angel gives me a reassuring smile as she knows how I'm opposed to fighting.

Explanations are finally out of the way and our Guardians take us aside to open our chests. Ed and I interlock fingers and I hear the lock snap open. I don't know what it is, but that always makes me jittery with anticipation.

Ed goes through it and takes a few items out. A few I can pick out myself: Sustenance stones, Salt stones, Healing stones, but a few I don't know. Ed hands me black gloves that don't cover my fingers. When I put them on, they start to glow an icy cobalt blue.

"These gloves are going to help you channel your Legacies better. They will make controlling the elements and electricity easier. I'm pretty sure they'll help you when your main Legacy manifests."

Of course, the contents of the chest allude to a Garde's Legacies. Due to most my Legacies requiring my hands for use, of course my final one would use them too.

Ed then hands me two blue leather forearm sleeves. When I slip then on, ten inch silver blades erupt from under my wrists.

"With your speed and flight, those blades will be your most valuable close combat weapons."

Nodding, I will them to slip back into the sleeves. Something about them feels so right. It's like they were always meant to be mine...

* * *

Our first Teamwork training is to take down a Chimera. It's not just any Chimera though. It's my family's pet, "Hanna." Right now, she's in the form of a brown bear that has a lion's mane. She comes up to me and licks my face, happy to see me.

"Hey, girl." I greet.

Mina clears her throat and us three Garde line up opposing Hanna. Angel is wearing a silver ring on her left hand that has an Emerald engraved in it. She also wears a bracelet around her right wrist. It has little subsections for crystals, but instead, they're materials ranging from rubber, to metal, to stone, to water.

Sen carries two smooth black sticks that are around one foot in length. He also wears a red gem bracelet around his right wrist.

"Begin!" Ed says. Hanna takes to the sky as a giant bird with razor sharp claws. She dives at us and Sen raises his arms. A Lorelite blue forcefield forms around us and repels my Chimera. She screeches and takes to the air once more. Angel and Sen dart to the sides while I fly into the air.

I will the wind to form a dome around us. Hanna drops to the ground as a giant rhinoceros-bulldog. She charges for Angel, but I swoop down and carry her bridal style into the air. I then focus the air dome into a compressed ball and launch it at Hanna. The attack is enough to push her off her feet.

Sen pounds the ground with his sticks and sends seismic waves of energy at Hanna. She screams in pain and I kinda feel sick for attacking her. I mean, even my ball of wind wasn't supposed to hurt. I drop Angel next to Sen and I levitate slightly above them. Hanna transforms into a lion with wings and flies at us. I raise a stone wall from the ground and Hanna barrels into it. She soars into the air.

Angel and Sen are using their telekinesis to fling bits of my stone wall at Hanna. She's transformed into a smaller bird so she can avoid our assault.

Angel raises her right wrist to eye level. She touches one of the subsection materials, which holds water, and she changes. She completely turns into water. Angel's first legacy is Externa.

"Sora, launch me into the air." She says. I use my Hydrokinesis to lift her and she changes her form from humanoid to blob. She wraps around Hanna and causes the Chimera to fall. At the last second, Hanna expands into a gorilla with tiger stripes. I push Hanna away with my telekinesis.

"Trap her!" Sen commands. "I'll keep her busy." In a flash, Sen teleports in front of Hanna and enters a high speed battle. Angel takes my hand and says, "We can do this." As if she's reading my conflict, she smiles at me. I will the Earth at Hanna's feet to turn into mud.

"Sen!" I yell. Getting the message, he raises himself into the air with Anti-Gravity force. Hanna sinks a bit into the mud, and I raise it around her body, hardening it into stone. Both of Angel's eyes glow entirely green and tree roots wrap themselves around my mud trap while her green ring shines. Hanna is immobilized and we've done it.

Training ended on a high note. Putting our inheritance back in our chests, our Cepan let us go for today. Sen and Angel had dragged me down to the beach to see the festival. Hundreds of children, teenagers, classmates, adults and elders were having tons of fun.

Despite not wanting to be at the festival in the first place, I'd love to see my parents right now.

"Can't wait!" Angel says like a kid.

An explosion sounds in the sky. People cheer, believing it has started. I immediately know something's off.

Explosions in the sky. It has started, but now what we wanted. It is the beginning of the end.

* * *

A/N: So, what'd you think? Do you like this story? I mean Lore has given us life on Lorien, but he's never told us about the war in the perspective of a Garde

Anyways, this won't just be about Sora. After his story, I'll take on more stories. However, I'd like it if the future Garde weren't my creations. Please, Reader. If you want to make your own Garde and put him/her in the story, just leave a review or Private Message (I prefer it if you Messaged me) of his/her name, age, physical description, back story, family, personality, Chest items, Cepan, and most importantly their legacies.

Thanks! Read on and Later Days!

For clarification, here are the known legacies in order of personal discovery.

Sora: Super Speed, Telekinesis, Flight, Elemental Control, Electrokinesis

Sen: Anti Gravity, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Seismic Waves, Force Fields

Angel: Externa, Telekinesis, Nature Control


	2. Prlg: The War

Dreams. They always started as dreams. I can see different things... People, plants... It's so different. Edric had always told me that I should find out what they meant, but... how?

Right now, I'm looking through the eyes of a little boy. I've always looked through his eyes. At this moment, I'm playing with his puppy. He's so happy... I'm so happy. His memories are mine...

* * *

I wake up to Angel shaking me. Tears are streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" I groggily ask. My question is answered as I look around. Many dead bodies are strewn everywhere. Sen stands in front of us with numerous other Garde raising protective barriers as other Loric run away with loved ones.

We're being attacked.

Dark shadows start falling from the sky. They land, and very tall humanoid aliens stand with glowing blasters and swords. They're pale and covered in tattoos and armor.

I can sense their bloodthirstiness. One aims his blaster at Angel and me. I quickly yank the weapon away from it and toss the alien into the air. It crashes with a large thud and lies there.

I feel Sen pull Angel and me away and toward the city.

"We have to get out of here!" He beckons. As we sprint, I see many civilians running for cover. Children are crying, families are packed together and others are supporting their dead or injured friends.

Suddenly, a giant beast lands in front of us. It's monstrous and has rough skin. It stands on four legs and its teeth are razor sharp. It's a Piken. It charges at us, but a lion with wings plows it over.

"Hana!" I cry out. She roars at the three of us as if she's telling us to get to safety. I wanna help her, but Sen won't let me.

"Sen, let go!" I say. Hana is surrounded by numerous aliens. She roars at all of them and swipes as they try to get close to her. Meanwhile, the shining city buildings are crumbling under magenta colored lasers shooting from the sky.

"No time!" Sen answers as he pulls me away. Hana crushes one alien and it bursts into ashes. In the blink of an eye, my Chimera is bombarded by a shower of lasers.

"NO!" I shout as Hana shrinks to the ground. I finally give in to Sen and he pulls me away.

* * *

I'm not sure how we got to the emergency bunker safely. I could only think about Hana... and the little boy from my dreams... His happiness can't lift my mood.

I look up, and a man in a Garde uniform is pressing all sorts of spaces on a holographic projection. The projection is that of Lorien's world map.

He's talking to 17 other adult Garde.

"Our defenses are falling here, here and here. Ports for escape are down, but we've managed to secure one ship. The Elders's prophecy is our last chance." The man is tall and has light skin. He has dark blue eyes and golden hair. His wife stands next to him. She too has light skin but her eyes are brown and her hair is chestnut.

The man's wife said, "Liren, our son..."

"I know, Lara. He is one of our remaining hopes. That's why this mission must be a success. It's not just our son, though. Our children... these nine young kids are our best hope." The other Garde nodded.

The Elder Prophecy! Of course! Nine children will be sent away to preserve our race. They would become the new Elders. So, these 18 Garde are the parents...

After a few minutes, Liren announces, "All Garde, in-training or not raise your hands."

Sen, Angel, fifteen other teenagers and I raise our hands.

"We're all in-training Mr. Liren." Angel informs. She's right. The other teenagers are from our class at school. School... that's where Ed is!

I speak up. "Liren, what about the school? Our Cepan..."

Liren sighs and bows his head. "All academies were destroyed first... I fear our Cepan are..."

"Ed..." I whisper, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

"It's over this way, Ed!" I beckoned my best friend as we climbed a small mountain.

"Wait up, Sora!" Ed called trying not to fall.

We were just being friends... All the time... The small rocky hill that looked over a waterfall that had a view of the Capitol City as well as the Forests... That was our spot.

"You made it!" I cheered as Ed fell to his hands and knees, exhausted.

"You and your Legacy..." Edric joked. I had just developed my first Legacy: Super Speed.

"Ed... come on don't be like that. Besides, you're gonna have to help me develop it."

"Don't remind me." Ed laughed.

"We're stuck together." I said.

"With my best friend? Wouldn't have it any other way." Ed replied.

* * *

Something starts to swell inside me.

I hear Lara say, "Not all of you have to come. You are free to find your friends and family. But we fear that this battle won't turn out well."

We all end up volunteering to fight, so we make our plan.

We're making our way through the ruins of the Capitol. My squad consists of Sen, Angel and two other Garde who are also my friends.

One's name is Paiute. He's the same height as Sen and has neat brown hair. He has light skin and green eyes. I've known Paiute since we were fairly young. Whenever I was with him, we'd break tons of school rules and get into mischievous trouble.

The other's name is Kora. She's my height and has peach skin and blue eyes. Her hair is golden brown. She's also Angel's best friend. They're like two peas in a pod.

Our plan is to find the Nine new Elders with their Cepan and escort them to the last ship. Liren and all the other volunteer Garde were to create a giant distraction with our remaining forces. My sister... my parents... my grandparents... I push them out of my mind. I need to focus.

But, I'm shaking like no other. Pacifistic me thrown into a dangerous war. Then it hits me. A flash... images... like my dreams with the little boy from some other world.

I see the battlefield. It's charred and ruined. Thousands of Garde are fighting valiantly. We've lost about 55% of our population... I see Liren strike a Piken with a lightning bolt. I see numerous Garde flying in the air sending down beams of different colored light or fire. In the distance, I see a skyscraper sized humanoid marching at the Mogs. It's translucent and gold colored. A Garde is levitating at the humanoid's heart. Controlling the large projection, the Garde sweeps and kicks the tiny attackers away.

My vision comes back to the now. A new legacy? Telepathy or Clairvoyance? It doesn't matter. I'll ask Ed... Ed...

I shake my head and will myself to focus. The smell of charred buildings fill my nostrils and I cringe.

"Paiute, how far?"

One of Paiute's legacies is to be able to locate anything he focuses on.

"Three blocks down in the safety house." He informs. We pick up our pace and find the safe zone.

It's a ruined building on the outskirts of the airfield. We enter the abandoned building and at the back of the area is a silver safety vault. I knock three times and the door opens. An adult Cepan with black and grey hair eyes me.

I can see the relief on his face.

"I am Brandon. We're glad to see you." He walks back in and leads everyone else out of the vault. I can see the emotion on the faces of eight young children. Scared, confused and a bit sad... Brandon holds a small blonde boy's hand.

"Let's get going." Sen says. However, one more person steps out of the shadows... Ed.

I throw myself at my best friend in happiness.

He drops three chests and hugs me back.

"Sora... not the time..." He grunts from me holding him too tight.

"How'd you survive?" I ask as our survival group sneaks through the shadows of the first night.

"I woke up under rubble." He explains. He hands Sen and Angel their chests.

"Your Cepan... they..."

"We understand." Angel says clutching her chest.

Sen remains silent and squeezes his chest with his right hand.

Paiute tenses up at the front of our group.

"Incoming!" He shouts at us. A giant dragon-eagle creature charges down from the sky at us.

Kora says, "Get down!" She raises her left hand and shoots a white blast from her palm. Lumen. She blinds the creature then sets it on fire. The five of us combine our Telekinesis and throw the dragon down the street behind us.

"Let's keep going!" Paiute says. "We're almost there."

Suddenly, three aliens, called Mogadorians, charge at us. Not seeing this coming, we had no time to react. One takes Kora and stabs her through her stomach.

"KORA!" Angel shouts. Raising her hands, Angel wills numerous branches to burst from the ground and wrap around the three attackers. She squeezed them tightly until the aliens burst into ash.

"Run!" Sen shouts. The Cepan take their charges and run to our rendezvous point, which is over a hill.

"Where's the ninth?!" Ed asks.

I close my eyes and focus. I can see it, yes. A young Cepan... maybe 22 years old? He's running toward the airfield with a young boy.

"They'll be here!" I answer.

More Mogadorian soldiers charge us. I raise my hands and pull water out of thin air. Making huge waves, I sweep the soldiers away from us. Angel cradles her best friend in her arms.

Ed and I open my chest and I slip on my wrist blades and pull out a healing stone. I press it to Kora, but nothing happens. She's gone.

The swelling inside me grows more and more.

More soldiers march toward us and the ones I washed away are back.

Sen raises his arms and puts a forcefield between them and us. Their constant attacks are taking a toll on Sen.

What happens next happens way too fast.

Sen's barrier breaks and lasers fly everywhere. Three are coming right for me. I close my eyes, frozen with fear. I don't feel the end. Is that how death is? No... I can hear shallow breath... seared flesh... I can feel blood drip down on my face.

I open my eyes and meet Ed's. He's kneeling over me. We make eye contact and he falls into my arms. I check his back and his skin is burnt to a crisp.

"Ed.. no... stay with me." I plead. "Eddie, no!"

"Fight... for Lorien..." He whispers.

"Eddie... Edric! No!"

His breath is gone and his heart stops.

Shock fills me and I lose my hearing. Sen lies on the ground burnt up. Angel is raising roots from the ground, now with more power thanks to her green ring.

Paiute is sending Electricity in all directions.

That swelling inside me bursts like a balloon. I lay my best friend on his back. I feel something new come over me. It's icy cold but pleasantly warm. I telekinetically yank Paiute and Angel behind me and I thrust my arms forward.

Dark Cobalt beams release from my palms. The blasts completely disintegrate the fifty or so Mogadorian attackers. I lower myself to my chest and feel a pang in my stomach for opening the lock by myself. I slip my gloves on and they glow a faint blue.

A clairvoyant flash enters my brain and I see a Piken charging at the Cepan and their young Garde. I raise an earth platform and accelerate to the hill. Angel is holding Ed and Kora while Paiute grips Sen. Wind whips into my face but I don't care. Those kids are going to make it onto that ship. I stop at the base of the hill and stand, my back facing the others.

With overflowing confidence, I say, "Stay here."

"Let us fight with you!" Angel says.

"Sora, no. We can do this together." Paiute reasons.

I shake my head. Still not looking back, I say, "All day I've been a pacifistic burden. But not anymore. I'll see to it that those children make it off this planet. Pai... keep Angel safe."

"Be careful." Paiute says.

I nod and use an earth pillar to launch myself into the air. I can see them. The last pair has joined the group. I can hear a few of the kids crying from fear.

A Piken is about fifty feet away and closing in fast. I will the wind to force me downward. I land in front of a young blonde girl and her old Cepan, and I raise my hands. I fire the Cobalt blasts and kill the beast within seconds. I turn to the Cepan and yell, "RUN!"

They nod and make their way to the last spacecraft, where I recognize Loridas, an elder. He starts some sort of ritual and numbers the children. All the while, I'm watching for possible threats that may come after them. With the ritual done, the nine Garde and Cepan enter the Spacecraft. As the leave the atmosphere I fly away back to my friends. I turn and notice a second ship follow.

"That can't be right... An old fuel ship?" I ask. I land back next to Paiute and Angel and nod.

Mission success... but the battle isn't over.

* * *

It's been nearly 72 hours since the next generation Elders got away. Angel, Paiute and I stand tall waiting for an all out attack. We're the only Garde left on our continent. This war made us develop new and strong legacies at a extremely quick rate.

Liren and Lara were the last elites we've seen. They told us to never give in and we're not.

We stand with our weapons. I have my sleeve blades, my dark gloves and a belt lined with different combat crystals.

Paiute carries a ruby red dagger in his right hand and on his left hand, he wears a brown and silver gauntlet. He too wears a belt lined with crystals.

Angel, along with her crystal belt and green ring, carries her Externa bracelet, and golden bow.

The dark clouds begin to stir...

Hundreds of ships descend from above and seemingly endless amounts of Mogadorian warriors line the horizon.

I turn to my friends and we all exchange knowing glances and nods.

This is it.

The aliens, letting out war cries, charge all at once. But, we have a plan of counter attack. Angel raises her hands and the ground starts to shake. Giant thick and long tree roots explode from the ground and in a mad frenzy ensnare the first wave of attackers. Flying dragon-eagle creatures soar down from us.

Using my elemental control and Paiute's Electrokinesis, we swiftly create a lightning storm and strike to air attackers from the sky.

The roots explode in small areas and thousands of Mogs, though bottlenecked, keep coming.

Raising my arms to the sky, I force hail to fall from the heavens. The soccer ball sized hail cause the assailants to slow down. Paiute slams his gauntlet into the ground and seismic energy waves destroy the oncoming Mogs.

We know we can't keep them at bay for long. We can't run since there's no where to go. This is now our last stand.

"For Lorien!" We shout as we charge forward.

I fire off blasts of Cobalt energy and fry Mogs left and right. Paiute takes a blue crystal from his belt and throws it in front of him. A group of Mogs are encased in spike pillars of ice and explode into mist.

Angel lets out a sonic scream and disintegrates target Mogs. I send a razor sharp slash of water in front of me and slice a few Mogs in half.

Ship lasers come from the sky and I swirl a protective dome of air around us. While I block the attacks, Paiute points his gauntlet hand at his own shadow. His shadow expands into millions of tendrils and he sends them in all directions, piercing hundreds of Mogs.

Angel snares more Mogs in a giant wood trap and forces it into the ground, causing it to crush all the trapped aliens.

I know the three of us are reaching out limits. We've destroyed hundreds and hundreds of Mogs, but they keep coming.

I blast fire from my mouth and sear more Mogs. A loose cannon blast sails at my head. I slice it in half with my left blade. Suddenly, the air explodes and I feel myself get disoriented. I drag myself to my hands, my head spinning. I find Angel on her back, blood pouring from her stomach.

"No!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I let off a stream of all energies. My Cobalt blasts combine with the four elements and my electricity. They swirl together into a giant sphere half the size of our moons. I launch the projectile and it destroys the remaining attackers. Paiute and I kneel beside Angel. I take her hand in squeeze it.

"You'll be ok..." I whisper.

"No... it's too late for me." She whispers back.

I desperately wish I could heal her. But Paiute and I don't have that legacy. Despite growing stronger, we haven't even developed our final legacies to effectively fight back. Right now, we're just a thorn in their side.

Paiute says, "Hang on, Angel."

"You guys have to keep fighting."

"No..." I whisper.

"Please... You have to keep going. Promise me... You'll keep fighting."

I know we can't win. It's a lost cause either way...

"I... I promise..." I say.

"I promise too." Paiute adds.

Just as we say it, another army falls from the sky and lands... the light also leaves Angel's eyes for good.

"Here we go." I say. I put fold Angel's arms over her chest and close here lifeless eyes.

"It's just us." Paiute says.

We bump fists, raise our weapons and charge forward.

I pull a green crystal from my belt and throw it into the sky. The green stone explodes, and the gravity above the Mogs intensifies, driving them into the ground. Paiute throws a red crystal and sets the armies on fire.

I jump behind Paiute and lift him into the air. As we fly above the crowds, he lets loose dozens of green electrical bolts, frying the Mogs. We're weaving through seemingly endless volleys of laser fire.

A loose shot grazes my right arm and we drop to the ground. I raise water from the torn wasteland to catch us. We're immediately surrounded as we get up. They all look the same... their fierceness also matches. Everything they've done... to our planet, our people, our lives... my blood starts to boil.

I clutch Paiute's right hand with my left and we channel our electricity through each other. Now super charged, we let off millions of bolts of green and blue energy and take out a fraction of the army.

The last attack drained us as we fall to our hands and knees. Huffing and puffing, we're doing our best to defend ourselves.

Now, we're just down to using our Telekinesis to throw anything everywhere. Suddenly, there's a cease fire. A very tall Mog stands in front of us. He looks by far the ugliest and brutalized.

"I commend you two children for making it this far. But, it was all for nothing. I am Setrakus Ra, the leader of Mogadore. And you, Loric, are dead."

I connect my mind to Paiute and say, "This is it."

He answers, "I know. It was great being your friend..."

The end comes quickly with one swipe of Ra's sword.

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself in a shining light blue space. Paiute's with me... so is Angel... In front of us is the entirety of Lorien's people all led by Pittacus Lore. He's wearing a cloak and hood. Next to him are my parents, Ed, my sister, Paiute's parents and Angel's family.

"Pittacus!" I exclaim. "What's happening?"

"The nine Garde are on their way to Earth right now. But, I've had a vision."

"What kind of vision?" Angel asks.

"Five will fall."

"Five?!" Paiute asks.

"Yes. And we, your fellow Loric, will send you to Earth."

"How?" I ask. "We're dead."

"That may be... But you three will not be yourselves."

"How do you mean?" I ask.

"Your dreams of living a separate life? The little boy."

Shocked at how he could know this, I say, "Yeah... what does it mean?"

Using our remaining power, I will connect you three to the lives of three young children on Earth. Your Loric memories will come back to your new bodies as dreams.

"So we're possessing innocent children?" Angel asks worriedly.

"No. Your essence will flow into them and you will become part of their subconscious. Your spirits will have to guide them as they gain your powers. And when you finish this war and Lorien is brought back, you three will be restored as you were."

Looking at Angel and Paiute, we nod.

"We accept." I say.

"It is done." Pittacus says. "For Lorien."

"For Lorien." We repeat and we fade away once again, each into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know, not what you expected... but here's a preview to the next chapter!

My name is Skye. I know, not a manly name for a boy. As far as I can remember, I've been having these vivid dreams of another world. It's too weird... And I can feel a malevolent force around me and I don't know why. I'm longing to find someone... I know I am...


	3. Chapter 1: My name is Skye

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, treasured readers! Now without further ado, let's get the good stuff rolling!

Note: Sora is a guy! Haha.

Skye is portrayed by Jake T. Austin

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My name is Skye. I know, not that manly for a boy. But that's not the issue. Ever since I can remember, I've had these vivd dreams of a fantastic alien world full of beauty and wonder. Each time, I live the life of the same guy. I think the coolest part about these dreams was that I... or he... had super powers!

Everything felt so surreal I just loved every second of it. Whenever I woke up, I'd think that I actually lived those dreams. I remember them in so much detail I write them down in stories... I guess that's how the craziness started.

I wake up in my bed and stare at my white ceiling. I feel cold sweat on my forehead from the most recent dream. Lately, they haven't been as cheerful as previous ones. They're full of death and destruction...

I pull myself out from under my covers and walk into my bathroom. My tan skin is still covered in sweat. My dark brown hair is matted to my forehead. My equally brown eyes focus in on my reflection. Sighing, I get into the shower.

As I walk down the stairs to my kitchen, I find a note from my parents.

_Skye,_

_We had to take your sister to daycare._

_We'll be home late tonight. Good luck at the Soccer Game!_

_Mom and Dad_

Of course they'd miss my game again just like all the others! I run out the door with a piece of Nutella toast in my mouth and bike to school.

* * *

School's a blur, as usual. I ace my Algebra II test, fly through two essays, one in APUSH another in English, and then I doze off a bit in chemistry, but since it's Friday, it's no big deal. I can only focus on scoring goals in today's soccer game.

It's last period Study Hall and I'm raring to go. I'm in the library right now and most of my friends are either sleeping or goofing off. My eyes keep darting around the room.

"Hey, Skye." Says my friend Eileen. Eileen has light skin and hazel eyes. She has a kind face that's partially hidden by her chestnut brown hair.

"What're you drawing?" She asks.

Drawing? I'm not drawing. I look down at my notebook and I see it. I've drawn three symbols in a triangle. It's happened again. Every now and then, I see different symbols that are familiar yet mysterious.

Believe me, I've searched for hours on end trying to find out what they mean. It's like... they're connected to someone and I'm trying to find them. Is that weird?

"I'm... I'm not sure." I answer. Eileen shrugs and goes back to her studies.

I've seen these weird symbols a few times before. The first time was when I was eight or nine... I was in my 2nd grade art class and I drew a lone symbol. My teacher was very impressed at how neat it was.

I remember her asking, "What does it mean, Skye?"

I zoned her out, but I kept muttering to her over and over, "One..." When I finished the drawing, my head started to burn. I screamed and ran out of the art room. I darted up the stairs and fell down. My head was swimming and I saw it. A girl. Maybe fourteen or fifteen? Her blonde hair was waving in the wind and I could clearly see anguish on her face.

A tall figure pierced her through the back with a sword...

The next time was when I was twelve. I was in the middle of math class and I zoned out again.

My math teacher was writing an equation on the board asked the class, "What is the answer to this equation?"

I said, "Two."

"Correct, Skye!" She said.

Except, I kept saying two over and over. The numbers on the board started to shift and moved by themselves. They formed slightly more complex symbol.

The familiar burning made me feel like I was going to explode. This time, I saw a girl my age lying on the floor. Her red hair was all over the place and she was crying her eyes wide with fear. Another one of those figures stabbed her...

The next one came a little while later. During one of my soccer games, I dashed down the field with the ball. I launched the ball at a high speed and nailed the back of the net. I felt happiness wash over me, but then it happened again. The clouds in the sky stirred and a new symbol appeared.

"Three..." I whispered. I grabbed my head so hard I screamed. A boy around my age was being held by the neck. A figure put his sword through the boy's chest... I was screaming so loud I went to the hospital...

Lately, I've been seeing the same symbols together but in different combinations. I know by now that they're numbers though I still don't know how or why I know.

A few months ago, I drew the symbols for Four and Six together. Later on, it was Six, Seven and Eight... and now more recently Four and Nine.

But right now, it's different. These three symbols are completely new and I feel that the one on the the top of the triangle is connected to me.

My thoughts snap back to reality when the final bell rings. It's game time.

* * *

A/N: Short, yes. I'm still trying to work out the kinks. I've only very recently decided to make this more than a short story, so bear with me!

Next chapter is when things start to develop!

On my profile is a link to the three symbols Skye drew!


	4. Chapter 2: The Incident

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I walk into the locker room with a sense of readiness. Today, we're playing Bridgeville, our school rivals. I pull on my blue jersey and sit down to wait.

"Hey, Wild Twelve." Says a strong and confident voice. I meet the eyes of our team captain, Stefan. He's about my height but has way lighter skin. He also has short black hair that's neatly combed and brown eyes.

Wild Twelve is just my nickname on the team. I got that name from my abnormally strong speed. Twelve is obvious since that's my jersey number. But wild? It could be replaced by a cooler word, but Wild Twelve stuck with the team.

"Hey, Captain." I reply.

"You ready?"

"Always."

By now, the entire team is just about ready in their uniforms.

Stefan stands up and addresses the team. "Alright, guys. It's Bridgeville, Crest Hill's rival since like, the 70's. We're gonna-"

Stefan cuts off when he looks at the locker next to mine, number thirteen, and realizes someone is missing.

"Where the hell's Patrick?"

Patrick Morrison... my best friend since we were five. He's a just a jokester who gets in trouble like, all the time yet somehow gets away with it. Whether it's graffiti or a prank, Pat's untouchable.

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I volunteer to find him. I exit the locker room and run down the hall to my right. Flying down a flight of stairs, I find Patrick being chastised by Principal Marino.

"Mr. Morrison, I can't believe what you've done. This is the last straw!"

Marino's back is to me so I can see Patrick's face which is completely calm. We make eye contact and he winks.

Patrick is a bit taller than me. He has peach skin and combed up hair that's chestnut brown. He focuses his green eyes on Mario and says smoothly, "You're gonna let me off easy, right? Give me another chance?"

Not even a second later, Mario says, "I'll let you off easy this time, Patrick. Go to your soccer game."

"Thank you, sir." Patrick says.

I'm shocked. I know Patrick always gets in trouble and him not getting huge punishments was always a mystery to me. What did he just do?

"How'd you do that?" I ask him as we run back to the locker room.

"I'm always able to talk my way out of things, remember?"

Shaking my head, we enter the locker room to see that our Team had gone out onto the field without us.

Pat hurriedly gets his gear on and we rush out the backdoors and down to the fields. The stands are full of spectators which include teachers, students and families of team members. Of course, my parents aren't there... the clouds above us swirl around heralding a rain storm.

Making it just in time, we take our positions. I'm Striker and Pat's Sweeper.

Stefan stands next to me with the ball at his feet. He's staring daggers into our opponents who are wearing white. As the rain starts to pick up, the whistle blows and we're off.

**～ 十 ~ 二 ～**

The score is 3-3 with 5 minutes left on the over time clock. Stefan fakes out a mid-fielder and goes to the left. He's tearing down the field with me behind him.

"Back track!" I yell. He nods without looking at me and hits the ball back with his heel. The other team focuses on me and charge at my feet. I then chip the ball over them and over Stefan's head. Now, it's just him , a defender, and the goalie.

He pulls off a quick spin move and the defender, in confusion, trips himself. Stefan takes a solid shot and hits the back of the net.

Cheering, the two of us hug while the crowd goes wild. However, the game isn't over yet.

Usually, a goal like that would strike fear into the hearts of the other team. Except this time, the opposite happens. As soon as Bridgeville starts the ball, they charge right at us. Stefan steps in the way of their striker and gets pushed over for his trouble.

Our fans let out numerous boos and the other team gets away with it.

The attackers plow past our defense and charge at our goalie, Griffin.

Patrick slide tackles in from the right and deflects the ball, making me sigh in relief. Although the ball goes sailing to the left, another Bridgeville player is waiting and he rockets the ball into our net, tying the game once more.

As our coach calls a timeout to pep talk us, I feel a bloodthirsty chill in the air... I look around the stands and see a man standing in a trench coat wearing a top hat. He's the only one who looks out of place and for some reason, although he's wearing black sunglasses, I feel we're making eye contact... He's watching me.

The whistle blows, snapping my attention back to the game. It's time to end this.

Stefan passes me the ball and I pass it back to our center mid-fielder. With a minute left on the clock, we have to work quickly. The ball is moving around the field by a number of passes and winds up spinning back to Patrick.

Even from the midline, I can see something change in his eyes; something so familiar... he winds up and slams the ball into the air and down the field. It goes over our heads at such a high speed.

On instinct I put all my strength into my legs and take off. That's when it happens. I'm a fast runner, but this is ridiculous!

The guys racing me to get to the ball are moving in slow motion. Shocked, I keep going and manage to take possession. Three defenders are in my path and I easily weave around their slow moving bodies. Time seems to go back to normal as I kick the ball past the goalie winning us the game.

The crowd goes wild and my team swarms me with wet hugs.

That's when mysterious incident number two happens. The clouds erupt in a furious thunderstorm. The wind picks up and howls like an animal the grey skies explode with blue lightning.

I don't know why, but my eyes focus on the trench coat man who's just as frightened as the rest of the crowd. As the storm gets worse, I feel light headed. Patrick immediately notices and whispers, "What's wrong, buddy?"

Another flash illuminates the sky and a blue lightning bolt comes straight down at us. Reacting, I push Patrick and my team mates away from me and take the strike. I yell from the impact, but the pain isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Instead of an electrifying zap, I feel as if someone plunged my body into an ice bath.

I extend my right arm away from everyone and point my middle and index fingers at the scoreboard.

The lightning travels through my body, still a chilling sensation, and launches out of my finger tips. In a giant explosion, the scoreboard is completely destroyed by the redirected bolt.

Now, overly exhausted, I collapse to the ground. The last thing I see before blacking out is the trench coat man staring at me, then hurrying away...

**～ 十 ~ 二 ～**

I open my eyes, but I don't know where I am. It's a colorful, the space around me... It's like a calming blue void of nothingness. I listen for a sound and I get ocean tides with fresh wind.

A voice that sounds similar to my own says, "Skye, I've been waiting for you."

I turn around and meet the eyes of a boy I don't know, yet is familiar. He's always been in my mind but only when I dreamed. I never thought we'd meet face to face. It's like seeing a ghost, or an old friend you haven't talked to in years.

Without thinking, I say, "Sora."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 ends there! Why wait till now, Sora? What're you gonna tell Skye? Find out next time!

Oh! And go to my profile, and under the Lorien Legacies section, are my cast pictures!

Right now, I have the 10 Loric Children, Skye and Patrick! If you don't know who the actors are for the Loric Children and/or question why they had been selected, message me and I will provide you with such information.

Later Days!


	5. Chapter 3: The Dream

"You're not real. You can't be real!" I say in disbelief. Sora just smiles and shakes his head.

"Your skepticism is healthy, but I'm very real. I need you help."

For some reason, I can't turn away from this guy. I feel as if I've been waiting to meet him. It's hard to put into words.

"Why me?"

"We're connected. We're connected through our minds and memories. When I was alive, I remember seeing the world through your eyes. I remember your puppy, Samantha. Your mom put a sweater on her the day you got her."

Samantha is my German Shepherd. And no one could possibly know about the sweater. My dad took it off after like, five minutes.

Sora continued. "And lately, it's been in reverse. You've been having dreams about fantastical sights. Those were my memories." He waves his hand and the space shifts around us. Next thing I know, I'm standing in a clear field. Large mountains and lush green forests line the horizon.

The sky is sapphire blue and the moons, there are two, hang above us. I feel at peace. I'm so happy as the cool breeze wipes against my face.

"This is my home, Planet Lorien." Sora explains. "Or, what's left of it." Suddenly, ships appear above head and destroy everything with large magenta lasers. I cringe and close my eyes, only to find myself back in the empty blue space. All that goodness was taken away in a flash. I feel a fire start in my soul as I clench my fists.

"The Mogadorians attacked."

"Mogadorians?"

Next to Sora appeared the strange man in the trench coat from my soccer game.

"This is a Mogadorian Scout. He watched you from the game. Take off the layers..." The cover was lifted and revealed a grotesque being with lots of tattoos on his body. His skin was ice cold pale and his eyes were bloodthirsty. "... and they're malevolent humanoid freaks bent on galactic conquest."

"So why was he watching me?" I ask with fear.

"Because you have my powers."

"Wait, wait, wait. Powers?"

"As you've seen, the Loric are given powers, called Legacies, from Lorien itself. Since I'm inside you, you will have access to the ones I unlocked when I was alive."

"But how? I wouldn't know how to use them!"

Sora smiled a sympathetic smile. "You already have. Think back. All those dreams where you weren't seeing my memories. They were still fantastical."

The space wavered and I see a familiar scene. I see myself on a building in New York City. I'm smiling with content and I drop off. My feet let out a small pulse and I soar through the air.

"You have used my powers." Sora says. "You have to master them in order of discovery. Super Speed, Telekinesis, Flight, Elemental Control, and Eletrokinesis. During your soccer game, your subconscious sensed the danger you were in. So, you used my Legacies without knowing as a defense mechanism against the Mogadorian Scout. Naturally, using so much energy drove you into unconsciousness."

"I'm gonna have to fight, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah... but you won't be alone. There're others like you. And there're a few Loric here on Earth."

"More?"

"Yes. Nine Loric children made it to Earth... but I know you know... One, Two and Three are dead. You've witnessed them."

I automatically recall the deaths of the three children... the brutality... the violence... the blood...

"Six remain and are making their way toward each other now. Your mission, before you find them, is to find two other humans who hold the consciousness of my two friends."

"How? That's like, a needle in the haystack!"

"The High Elder, Pittacus Lore, said we'd be drawn together. Just keep your eyes open." Sora finishes and he begins to fade.

"Wait, Sora! What do I do?"

"Practice my Legacies. Train. Just let the current flow. I have to rest for now. We'll talk again. Fight not just for Lorien, but for your home, Earth."

"I... I will." I decide.

"And Skye?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." My vision flashes in a blinding white light and I wake up in a warm hospital bed.

* * *

Again, another short one, but I'm a Junior in High School. Thing's have been real crazy for me! Also, with this story, I'm writing two others on this website, plus I'm writing a novel and I'm juggling sports and clubs. So please bear with me!

As always,

Later Days and leave a review!


	6. Chapter 4: The Purpose

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I'm back on my feet almost immediately after leaving the hospital. The doctors call it miraculous, my parents call it a blessing. When really, it's my newfound Loric strength, which brings me to the present.

I spent the weekend practicing Sora's... my Legacies of Super speed and Telekinesis. Both were relatively easy to do since focus comes quickly to me.

This morning, I started Flight, which was much harder. Whenever I'd get in the air, I'd hover about eight feet off the ground then fall. Before I could try for like the 10th time, I realized I was about to be late to school.

**~ 1 ~ 2 ~**

It's Spirit Week this week. Everyday, the student body would wear something wacky all leading up to the Pep Rally and multiple sporting events on Friday.

Today, Monday, is Pajama Day. I'm wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue plaid pajamas. Today has been crazy though! Most of the female population, even a few guys including Patrick, decided to wear onesies.

I'm in Chamber Choir and waiting for my teacher to start class. I just sit in the tenor section next to Patrick and look around. Next to me, I see my friend Sarah sitting to the side. She has dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. She has a petite body and innocent face. Of course, she's wearing a polka dot onesie.

"Nice onesie, Sarah." I say.

She smiles and replies, "Thanks! Picked it up last night."

Our teacher, Ms. Kurchinski, says "Alright, everyone. Let's get started!"

Of course, being the advanced choir class, we know the music inside and out so we manage to end early.

"Ok, guys. It's open mic time!" Ms. K announces.

I smile at the free time given and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I'm greeted by the eyes of my friend, Rachel. She has peach skin and emerald green eyes. She has auburn red hair that cascades past her shoulders and a very effeminate facial structure.

"You ready to go?" She asks.

Of course, I have no idea what she's talking about. But then, it hits me: We're performing a song with a few other people. I nod and we make our way to the front of the music room. I sit at the piano while Rachel, Sarah and Patrick stand in front. Sarah holds a violin and Patrick a guitar. I close my eyes and let my musical self take over. I hit the first keys and start to play.

Patrick: Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

Patrick and Sarah: I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

Rachel: I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

All of us: I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Rachel: I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

Me: I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

All of us: I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Sarah: All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

All of us: I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

As we finish, our class bursts into cheers. We stand up together and take a bow.

**~1~2~**

"Oof!" I let out a thud and feel the cold dirt beneath me. Darn Connecticut and its freezing Autumns! I left soccer practice early today so I could work on the Legacy of Flight. Super Speed and Telekinesis were a no brainer, but this? I can only stay up for half a second before I face plant.

To make things worse, Sora hasn't contacted me in a while. I think our encounter really put a lot of strain on him.

I take a breather and sit down. Of course, no one is here in the park. If there were, naturally I wouldn't be here. I spot a few birds take off from a tree and fly away as if they're teasing me.

But then, I see something else.

It's that time of year when they migrate. By instinct they fly off to a destination thousands of miles away.

My eyes widen in realization and I snap my fingers.

"That's it!" I exclaim. I hop to my feet, climb a picnic table and stare into the sky. I've been over thinking this! I need to calm down and focus.

Every attempt was fueled by the desire to not fall. I stayed in the air for a short time, but I landed on my face anyways.

Animals who can fly are able to do so because it was key to their survival. It's who they are. Now that Sora is inside of me, his flight is a piece of me.

I smile and feel a warmth flood through me. It's the same warmth I've felt in my dreams. I jump into the air and expect to feel the ground, except, it doesn't happen.

Again, my eyes widen and I feel a surge of happiness.

I let out a loud cheer, then I feel my feet let out a pulse. Bad idea... I suddenly think the sky is falling on me, when really, I'm rocketing into the air at high speeds.

I can barely hear myself scream under the roaring winds.

"Focus! Focus! Focus!" I tell myself. I feel a spark in my head and I stop. I let out a sigh of relief and I'm confronted by a very beautiful sight.

The setting sun is letting off a bright orange light, making the baby blue sky mix with a soft pink. The swirled and puffy clouds reflect a golden color. I feel like I'm in... well, heaven. This awesome feeling dawns on me and it brings a smile to my face.

"This is what I'm fighting for." I whisper to myself. Content, I gracefully soar forward and begin my descent to the surface.

* * *

**A/N:**

This chapter served for you to get to know Patrick and Skye as students and people. Also, the candidates for the Angel's powers: Rachel and Sarah! Don't forget Eileen!

So on a different note, why did I include Radioactive of all songs? Well one: It's awesome. And two: Whenever I listen to it, I think of people in the "New Age" with super powers. Plus, the apocalypse bit! So yeah...

Later Days!


End file.
